Always Mine
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: A lot of people liked Manjyome...and as his boyfriend, Shou couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He tries to mark him, when he finds out that Manjyome has his own way of marking Shou... Manjyome x Shou AKA Chazz x Syrus! Please R&R!


Title: "Always Mine"

Author: Uke

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus)

Genre: Romance, fluff and humor.

A/N: I had this idea for a while now and I'm FINALLY getting around to writing this now. I really love Angelshipping a lot so this deserves to be written. x3; I hope you guys like it!! Please R&R!!

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! Please do not read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I shouldn't even write this anymore because it's pretty damn obvious that I don't own Yugioh GX.

---

Shou Marufuji tip-toed his way into the Obelisk Blue dorm. _Quiet…quiet…_ He told himself as he sneaked over to the bed. On the bed, lying there comfortably was Shou's boyfriend Manjyome Thunder. He was lying on his back, sleeping soundly, his shirt off. A towel as well as discarded clothes were crumbled up into a pile on the carpet floor. Shou figured that Manjyome must've just gotten out of the shower and was now taking a nap. The timing could not be more perfect for the little bluenette.

As quietly and gently as could be, Shou climbed up onto Manjyome's bed. He then crawled up onto Manjyome's lap, straddling him. He made sure to stay completely still, not wanting to cause any more sudden movements that could possibly wake his lover up. Lucky for him, Manjyome was a heavy sleeper…but Shou didn't want to take any chances.

_Step one; completed. Now to work on step two…_ Shou thought to himself as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a black magic marker. Taking off the cap, Shou leaned over and began to write on Manjyome's bare chest. A concentrated expression was on the smaller boy's face as he wrote, trying to make each letter as clear and readable as possible. _M-A-R-U-F-U-J-I_…_there! Perfect!_ Shou thought to himself and smiled after spelling out his last name in his mind. He looked down at his work. Manjyome's chest now read:

"**Property of Shou Marufuji**".

Shou felt really proud of himself as well as satisfied and couldn't help but giggle. "Now everyone will know not to mess with MY boyfriend!" Shou quickly regretted saying this aloud, however, because next thing he knew Manjyome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Shou's eyes widened and suddenly got very nervous. _Aah!! Oh no!! I can't run away now!! Dammit, dammit, dammit…_

Manjyome blinked several times before he slowly started to realize what was going on. "Shou what the _HELL_ are you doing!?" He asked, glaring slightly. He wasn't exactly mad at Shou; he was just a little confused and shocked as to why his boyfriend was straddled on his lap when he was trying to sleep. Manjyome's darkly colored eyes then zoomed in on the black marker in Shou's hand. "And _what_ were you doing with that marker!?" He added.

Shou sweatdropped and laughed nervous, "Ah…w-well…there's a funny story to that, actually…!! But I don't have time to tell you right now…" He awkwardly climbed off of Manjyome and off the bed, making his way straight to the door. "I have to be going s-so I'll…see you!!" Shou was just about to run off as fast as he could when Manjyome grabbed hold of the back collar of Shou's shirt. His black eyes narrowed, "Hold it." He said. "I'm not stupid…I know when you're up to something…" Shou struggled to pull free but failed. He looked up at Manjyome smiling nervously, "U-um…no you don't…" He tried to say, defending himself.

It was then that Manjyome decided to glance over at his life-sized mirror on his closet door. Right away he saw what was written on his chest. He twitched, "Shou WHAT did you write on me?!" He glared down at Shou again, once again not really angry but not able to show any other form of expression. "Care to explain!?" Shou then started blushing and pouted, knowing that he'd have to tell the truth to get out of this mess now. Sadly he didn't think he was going to get up to this when he made his plan…he had hoped he could write on Manjyome's chest and get out of the room all in good time without explaining anything at all.

Shou sighed and looked down at the floor, "I…I just wanted everyone to know that you were mine." Manjyome just stared down at Shou and rolled his eyes. "Shou-chan…I'm your BOYFRIEND! Everyone _already_ knows that I'm yours, what are you so worried about?" Shou just pouted again, "I know that…but!!" He then whined, "Aaghh, you don't understand!!"

Manjyome blinked at Shou questioningly and then sighed. He knew how quickly Shou would get upset and he didn't want that to happen to him again right now at all. He placed his hands on Shou's shoulders to try and calm the bluenette down, and stared down at him. "It's okay…" He said, his voice calm. "Is someone bothering you about our relationship? Because if someone is…I'll personally kick their ass for you." He glared slightly at the thought of someone (besides himself of course) picking on the little angel.

Shou felt a little better that Manjyome was being very understanding, but continued to look down at the floor. "Well…it's not that they're BOTHERING me, but…" He looked back up at Manjyome, his large silver eyes showing a mix of sadness, insecurity and slight jealousy. "You have so many fangirls and even fanboys…" Manjyome couldn't help but smirk to himself at hearing this, "Heh, of course I do. Everyone loves Manjyome-sanda." Shou glared at him slightly, "Not the point! The point is…well…" Shou sighed, "There are so many people that want you, and you could choose ANY of them. Everyone knows it too…so everyone…they don't understand why you…well, choose _me_. People sometimes say things about it to me too but I could never say anything. But I don't WANT to give you up!! You're mine, and I'm not going to let you go if I could help it! So…I…marked you. In my own way." By the end of his explanation, Shou was blushing and looking all shy once again.

Manjyome stayed quiet the whole time while his boyfriend spoke. By the end of it Manjyome was just speechless. He blinked several times and couldn't even think of anything he could say back. This caused Shou to blush even more. The bluenette whined again, "Aaghh! I'm sorry!! Y-you think that was weird, don't you?! You think that I'm creepy and obsessive and…I'm sorry I just--!!" Manjyome didn't even listen to Shou when he started to get embarrassed, and lifted Shou's chin gently and leaned in, kissing the boy on the lips. He kissed him for a long time before pulling away and smirking, licking his lips. "You _really_ need to stop spazzing like that."

Shou had grown silent now and was staring down at the floor, blushing darkly. "B-but…" He said in a small voice. Manjyome patted Shou on the head, "Listen…you don't have to worry about what those people say. I choose you and that's all that matters, right? NO ONE is good enough for me; no one except for _you_. And I'm never leaving you so you could forget about that. Now stop whining about it all the time and get it through your thick head already! I fucking LOVE you!!" Shou couldn't help but smile now as he looked up at Manjyome, his eyes glistening. "T-thank you…Manjyome-kun…" He said in his usual soft voice.

Manjyome smiled and took Shou's hand, as he led the bluenette over to his bed so that they could sit beside each other. "You don't have to thank me…its true! Besides…" He started to smirk, "It's not like I don't have to deal with things like that too. People are just quieter about it when it comes to you because they know damn well who they're messing with if they say something to me." Shou's eyes widened from curiosity, "D-do you mean it…? People do this with you too…?" Manjyome nodded, "Of course! I mean…damn…you're fucking adorable. You're the cutest boy in the whole damn school. EVERYONE wants to rape you; they just don't dare to try anything when you're with me."

Shou started blushing now but couldn't help but giggle. "Wow!" He said in amazement, "I had no idea…that people actually liked me too!" Manjyome nodded, "Well, DUH. What do you think? Of course people like you. But you're all_ mine_ so don't you dare get any ideas…" Manjyome then started to smirk again and began leaning in to Shou, whispering sexily. "And unlike you I don't have to write my name on your chest for everyone to know it…I have my own way of marking you…" Shou's eyes widened and he began blushing insanely knowing what was going to come next. "M-Manjyome-kun!! Y-you're not going too--"

Shou's words were interrupted, however, by another rough kiss on Manjyome's part. As he kissed the smaller boy, he pushed him back onto the bed, pinning his shoulders down against the mattress. Manjyome's tongue found entrance into Shou's mouth, as he explored all of it and moved his tongue dominantly against Shou's. Shou's body became limp underneath his lover's, unable to do anything against Manjyome's skillful kiss that always caused him to go weak. A hand of Manjyome's began finding its way up Shou's shirt as he nibbled on Shou's lower lip for a moment, just before pulling away and moving to Shou's neck.

"This is how a professional marks their boyfriend…" The black haired boy's voice felt hot and tickled against Shou's skin, causing the little bluenette to shiver slightly underneath him. He was just about to protest when Manjyome's tongue began teasing the soft flesh of his little love. He soon found a sensitive spot on Shou's neck and immediately began nibbling, biting, and sucking on the spot…all of his actions causing Shou to moan as if he was a virgin to these touches. After leaving one mark, Manjyome moved to another spot on Shou's neck, doing the same. After leaving about three marks, the black haired boy felt satisfied and proud of himself and was able to pull away from the bluenette, getting off of him and smiling. "That's why everyone knows not to mess with Manjyome-sanda's boyfriend!"

Shou sat up, his face seeming to be permanently red. He was quiet for a very long time and he couldn't even get himself to look at Manjyome's face. This made Manjyome feel even prouder of himself and he smiled more. _I'm so good…_ He thought to himself.

Shou finally spoke. "You…you PERVERT!!!" He pouted and glared up at him slightly, "That was just another excuse to give me a hickey! You're a pervert!!" Manjyome rolled his eyes, barely listening to the bluenette. "Whatever…" He said, "I _am_ a pervert, and you love it." Shou pouted and looked down, "Just shut up…" He mumbled. Manjyome couldn't help but laugh at that and then put his arms around Shou, hugging him close to his chest. Shou blushed at the sudden affection, but didn't refuse it and hugged Manjyome back, nuzzling at his chest.

"So…you're still mine, right?" Shou asked in a small and slightly uncertain voice. Manjyome smiled down at Shou and kissed him on the forehead. "Damn right I am…and you're mine too…right, Shou-chan?" Shou smiled but quickly nodded, "I'm yours FOREVER! I promise."

"Good…" Manjyome said with a smile as he let go of Shou. "But maybe just to be on the safe side I should mark you some more…" A blush formed on Shou's face once again as he whined, "Manjyomeeee!"

-END-


End file.
